With the fast development of mobile communications, computing and processing capability of a mobile terminal is multiplied. Meanwhile, power consumption of the mobile terminal is increased accordingly. Further, a battery capacity of the mobile terminal is also increased so as to ensure a battery lifespan. As a result, a variety of fast charging technologies emerge to fill the large capacity battery quickly.
Meanwhile, phenomena such as overcharge, overdischarge, and short circuit will seriously damage the battery lifespan, and even threaten safety of users. The battery is generally provided with a battery protection board so as to avoid these phenomena and provide security protection for a charge and discharge process of the battery.